Free together
by XxXJudeXxX
Summary: This Haru x Reader One-shot was requested by Lun42012. This is my first Free! One-shot so sorry if it sucks. Enjoy :3


**Hey my Nekos! This was requested by Lun42012 on ! This is my first Free! Fan fiction so don't be surprised if it sucks. Haru is a bit OCC in this. Anyway I hope you enjoy this one-shot!**

 **(Y/N) = Your name**

Your pov

You had always loved swimming. The feeling of the water on your skin. You loved it. Sure you didn't obsess over it but it was your favourite thing to do.

You jumped out of the shower and dried yourself. Today you were transferring to a new school. You didn't want to say goodbye to your friends but your dad got a job offer so he took it. You had arrived at your new house on Friday and now it was Monday. You pulled your new uniform on and jumped down the stairs. "Helllloo!" You sing and hug your dad. It was only you and him. You never met your mum as she left after your birth.

"Im off now!" You shout and jumped out of the door. "Be careful dear!" Your dad yells at you as you jump on your bike and start riding.

 **{Time skip}**

You arrived at the school, nervous and scared. You didn't know what this place was like, nor did you know what the people were like. You put your bike in the bike shelter and walked into the school, receiving a lot of weird looks from people.

You expected this since you were the new kid and no one knew who you were.

You ignored them people and made your way to your new class. You walked in to find that the class had already begun and your homeroom teacher was in the middle of speaking. You turned pink and started to panic. "Errrm! S-s-sorry! Im the new s-student!" The teacher leads you into the class and writes your name on the board.

"Please introduce yourself to the class!" You look at the people and take a deep breath.

"I am (Y/N) (Y/L/N). Nice to meet you all..." Your words trailed off as your eyes layed apon a cute boy with black hair and sea blue eyes. "Well (Y/N) go sit down next to Haruka. Haruka put your hand up so (Y/N) knows where you are." Much to your surprise, the blue eyed hotty raised his hand.

 _Haruka is a girls name isn't it?_ You questioned as you sit in the seat next to his. The whole lesson you were trying not to stair at him.

 **{Time skip} Lunch**

Once your 3 lesson ended, you rushed out of the class and instantly ran into someone.

You fell back and landed on your bum. "Owww" you sigh. "Oh! Im so sorry! Are you alright?" A girl with red hair said and offered you her hand. You accepted it and she pulled you up.

"Thank you." You say.

"No problem. Im Gou Matsuoka but I prefer to be called Kou." She smiled. "Oh im new here. My name is (Y/N) (Y/L/N). Nice to meet you." You smile back at her.

"So your the new student! Well do not fear! I will show you around!" She grabbed your hand and started leading you somewhere. "Let's eat some Lunch first. I have some people I want you to meet." You nod and follow her. She led you to the roof and and spotted 3 boys. One had brown hair and green eyes, one was blonde with magenta eyes and the other had dark blue hair with purple eyes.

As you got closer to the 3, you noticed that there was someone behind them with black hair looking through a school book with his back to you.

"Hey Gou, who's your new friend!" The blond asked. "I told you, call me Kou!" She squeals.

"Oh! You joined our class today! You sit next to Haru. Haru! It's the new girl." The boy who was facing away turned around and looked at you.

 _It's that hot boy! Haruka!_ You scream in your mind.

"H-h-hello. Im (Y/N) (Y/L/N). Nice to m-meet you!" You stutter. "Im Haruka Nanase, but call me Haru." The hot boy says in a monotone voice.

"Im Makoto Tachibana. Nice to meet you." The brunette says. "Im Nagisa Hazuki! And this is Rei Ryugazaki!" The Blond boy smiles and pokes the blue haired boy.

"Im there manager for the swim team." Your eyes sparkle at her words. "You have a pool?" You say, trying to hold your excitement in.

"Yeah. It's just down there." Straight as she points in the direction of the pool, you sprint off. "Hey wait! Where are you going?" You hear Makoto shout.

You smirked and kept on running.

Harus pov

After 5 minutes of confused looks, we all ran after the new girl. We suspected she was at the swim club so we went there and found her stuff in the changing room.

We went out to the pool and found...nothing. The only thing in the pool was a rubber ring. I staired at the water and started to strip until I was in my swimming trunks.

I jumped into the water, unaware of the person in there hiding. I relaxed in the water. Suddenly (Y/N) pops out of the rubber ring next to me, scaring me.

"AHHHH!" I shout, flailing around in the water. When I carmed myself, all I heard was beautiful laughter.

"Hahahahahah! You should have seen your face!" She giggled. "Why did you have your swim suit with you?" Nagisa questions with a tilted head. "I was planning on going swimming after school." She said simply.

"So you like swimming?" Nagisa asked, his eyes sparkling. "Yeah! I love the feeling of the water. It's not like im obsessed but I do love it." My eyes widened.

"Do you feel the water in your soul whenever you jump in?" I ask without thinking. "Yeah!" She jumps in the water. I feel my heart skip a beat.

 _Am I...falling for this girl? I've only just met her! There's no way!_

"Haru? Are you ok?" Makoto asks. "I-im fine." He smirks at my stutter. _What he smirking about?_

After we got out of the pool, Makoto walks past me and says

"You falling for (Y/N)~"

 **{Time skip}**

(Y/N) has been here for a month and so much has happened. She has joined our swim team, we had all became close friends and my feelings for her had grown.

"Haru!" I stop swimming and look up to see (Y/N) running out of the changing room in her bikini. As she ran, her boobs jiggled up and down. I blushed red and ducked under the water to hide it.

I can't hold it in anymore **(and Haru pissed himself. XD joking)**

I need to tell her. I came up from the water to find myself face to face with (Y/N). She blushed a bright pink.

Without saying a word, I pulled her forwards into a long kiss.

Your pov

Fireworks exploded inside you when Haru pulled you into that kiss. You were shocked at first but slowly started to kiss back.

You curled your fingers into his black hair, loving the way his mouth moved with yours. You both parted from the kiss, looking know where but each others eyes. "H-h-Haru. Your an amazing kisser." You stutter. He gave you one of his rare smiles and moved close to your ear.

"I love you (Y/N)" Your eyes widened at his words. "I love you too Haru. Your sea blue eyes, your love for swimming free, I love it all!" You confess.

He looks shocked at your big confession but then he smiles softly and says "How about we swim free together." Your eyes lit up and you nodded.

Then you hear claps and turned in the water to see the rest of the swim club. Gou had her phone in her hand, probably taking pictures.

"Way to go Haru!" Makoto cheered. You both blushed and got out of the pool. "Be my girlfriend (Y/N)?" Haru asked and you squealed yes.

You jumped into his arms and he kissed you. "I love you Haru."

"I love you too (Y/N)"

 **Well I hope you enjoyed that my Nekos! Yeah this took longer then it should have and im sorry about that.**

 **Until next time my Nekos bye- Jude xoxox**


End file.
